Phased array, or beamforming, radar systems often utilize arrays of antenna elements arranged in a two-dimensional pattern. Each antenna element may be in electronic communication with a transmitter electronic circuit and a receiver electronic circuit. The transmitter electronic circuit may generate a transmit electronic signal that is converted to a radio wave transmitted by the antenna element. The receiver electronic circuit may receive a receive electronic signal that was converted from a radio wave received by the antenna element. The antenna elements are typically positioned in an array of m elements by n elements, wherein m and n may have different values or the same value.